Implantable medical devices (IMDs) include devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients using electrical or other therapy or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition.
The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient and may include one or more of the electrodes on an implantable lead. IMDs often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Monitoring heart activity and other internal patient parameters may provide early, if not immediate, diagnosis of cardiac disease.